Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light
Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, later released in Japan as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light (遊戯王デュエルモンスターズ 光のピラミッド Yūgiō Dyueru Monsutāzu Hikari no Piramiddo, lit. "Game King Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light"), is a 2004 Japanese-American anime adventure fantasy film produced by 4Kids Entertainment and NAS based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. The film was first released in United States theaters by Warner Bros. on August 13, 2004. The characters are the same as the English release of the Duel Monsters television show and their names retain their regional changes (i.e., Téa is Anzu in the Japanese version and Téa in all other versions). Unlike the TV series, the cards retain their appearance to their real world counterparts in the English version. The film was released theatrically by Toho in Japan in November 3, 2004 and aired on TV Tokyo on January 2, 2005, which utilized the names, original sound effects and original soundtrack from the Japanese anime and featured twelve minutes of additional animation. Plot Five thousand years ago, a heroic Pharaoh imprisoned Anubis, the Egyptian lord of the dead after he tried to destroy the world by persuading the kings to play the mysterious Shadow Games. In the present day, Anubis' tomb is uncovered by archaeologists, amazed with his most valuable treasure, the Pyramid of Light. A devastating spiritual force unleashes from the relic and liberates the Egyptian god. Anubis, now free, is willing to conclude his plan. Moving ahead to the present, the Battle City Finals have recently concluded, and Yugi Muto has achieved international fame by defeating his arch-rival Seto Kaiba and obtaining the three legendary God Cards: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Kaiba, determined to defeat Yugi, turns to Pegasus, the creator of Duel Mosnters, in order to obtain any new cards designed to defeat the God Cards. Pegasus tells Kaiba that he has a card he is looking for, but will only give it to Kaiba if he can beat him in a duel. Then the two duel with Kaiba winning the duel and taking two cards. Meanwhile, Yugi and Téa go to the local museum where Anubis' corpse and the Pyramid of Light are on display, meeting up with Yugi's grandpa, who reads a prophecy describing a clairvoyant eye which will prevent the world's destruction if blinded. Anubis' spirit attacks the group with Yugi having a vision of Anubis himself manipulating Kaiba and him in a Shadow Game. He awakens to find Anubis and the Pyramid of Light missing. Kaiba's brother Mokuba arrives, and Yugi is taken to Kaiba's duel dome with his friends Joey and Tristan in pursuit. Kaiba arrogantly and ignorantly forces Yami Yugi into a duel, unaware that Anubis is manipulating him into using one of the two new cards, Pyramid of Light, which covers the field in a huge replica of the actual pyramid and destroys the God Cards. Yugi, Joey and Tristan are sucked into the pyramid while Mokuba flees the crumbling building. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan awaken within the Millennium Puzzle, finding Anubis' tomb within. Anubis reveals that his monsters will destroy the modern world. Yami Yugi and Kaiba continue their duel, each blow to their in-game Life Points actually draining away their physical energy. To make matters worse, Kaiba manages to eliminate half of Yami Yugi's deck through Deck Destruction Virus, leaving him with barely any cards, and uses the second new card, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, to destroy Yami's last monster and leave him with only 200 Life Points. Téa, Yugi's grandpa, and Mokuba escape the collapsing dome in Pegasus' helicopter, Pegasus having figured out what is going on. Téa's soul is sent into the Millennium Puzzle to aid Yugi, Joey and Tristan. Yugi finds the Dagger of Fate within Anubis' tomb, and uses it to destroy the all-seeing eye in the tomb as predicted by the prophecy. Anubis materializes behind Kaiba as he tries to alter the duel's path, casting him aside and taking command of the duel. Yami, reunited with Yugi, destroys the Pyramid of Light card with Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and then uses Kaiba's planned strategy to summon the God Cards and end the duel by destroying Anubis. However, Anubis revealed his true form, The End of Anubis. This proves to be his undoing when Yugi and Yami summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to seal Anubis, defeating him for good. In the end, Kaiba departs promising to defeat Yugi, and Yugi thanking Yami and his friends for their companionship. Cast Original japanese version English version *Dan Green as Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi *Eric Stuart as Seto Kaiba *Scottie Ray as Anubis *Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler *Greg Abbey as Tristan Taylor *Amy Birnbaum as Téa Gardner *Tara Sands as Mokuba Kaiba *Maddie Blaustein as Solomon Muto *Darren Dunstan as Maximillion Pegasus Soundtrack Promotion Release Box office Home media References External Links Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated films Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:2004 films Category:Toho films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on books Category:Kids' WB Category:Anime Category:Theatrical films Category:Films Distributed by Warner Bros. in certain countries Category:PG-rated films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures International films